Defender of Magical America
by OCMIKEY
Summary: Shane Stones leaves America and comes to England to go to Hogwarts where he meets his fourth cousin Harry Potter how will their relationship play out
1. Shane Meets Harry

Defender Of Magic America

Prologue

Shane Stone had always been strange he had always acted differently then his parents and his brothers and sisters. See Shane's family was some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the entire American continent. His Great Grandfather was Eule Stone the 23rd American Magical President and his Great Grandmother was Amelia Potter the sister for the former Minister of Magic Harold Potter. His family had gone to the most prestigious school of Magic in the American Continent Harvard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shane had started school at six years old as was the custom in the American Magical system and had been a great student maintaining very high grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. But in his fifth year at school Shane was accepted in a transfer agreement with Great Britain's most influential school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would spend the next seven years there and he would meet many new people and would be introduced to his most famous relative of all Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 Shane Meets Harry

"Master Shane must awaken he will be late for his flight to Hogwarts." Stosha the house elf said. "Oh Stosha I don't think that we are going to be late I wanna sleep some more." "Master your mother has commanded me to wake you up and I must follow what she said or I shall have to punish myself." "Okay.. Ill get up" "Thank you master I shall inform mistress of your awakening."

"I sometimes hate the house elf system always punishing themselves if the person the tell to do something doesn't do what they are supposed to. Well I had better get up and take a shower so mom and dad won't get upset."

Shane got up and went into his attached bathroom to wash up and just get himself clean. His families flight wasn't due to leave until two in the afternoon but they were spending a few days in London before Shane would meet the Hogwarts Express on September 1st on platform 9 and ¾ but they had to get all the new supplies that was required for Hogwarts.

After he got clean and all that jazz Shane went down and met his mother and his father who were down in the living room. His mother Janet served as deputy headmistress for Harvard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was the head of Phoenix house, but her main responsibilities were for students who were in ninth through twelfth years. His father Randy had served as an Auror for the last twenty years in the American Magical Government and now was serving as Head of the American Branch of the Magical Defense League a completely autonomous organization within the World Magical Government.

"Hi Mom Hi Dad." "Hello Shane are you ready to go to London today?" "Yeah Dad I am ready but do we have to take the brats?" "Shane I have told you before that you are not to disrespect your brothers and sisters and yes we do have to come with us. Now why don't you eat breakfast and then get your stuff so we can get to the airport on time."

The next few hours were spent by Shane saying goodbye to his friends and telling them that he would write them as often as he could and that he wouldn't forget them. About 11:45 the family decided to head to airport so they could get on the flight in time. With all the kids in the car the family started on then thirty minute car ride to the airport.

When the Stones arrived at Logan International Airport they took all their luggage and loaded it on the trolleys and went through airport security. At two o'clock in the afternoon they loaded the plane and took off for their final destination London, England.

After six hors of flying the plane finally landed at Heathrow International Airport and the Stones disembarked from the plane. Due to the Stones being of Magical heritage they were required to go to Magical Customs which was only able to be viewed by magical people.

"Hello my name is Matilda Burkanshot and I am the magical customs official for Heathrow I need to know your families name your business whether business or personal and how long you will be here in Britain and whether or not you will enter the British Magical world."

"Hello Ms. Burkanshot My name is Randy Stone and this is my family, my wife Janet, My sons Shane, James, and Jack, and my daughters Bethany, and Michelle. Our business is personal and yes we will be entering the Magical World and we will be staying for three days except for Shane who will be attending Hogwarts.

"I understand these are your magical passports that will authorize you and your wife to use magic according to our countries law. Now according to our regulations your son Shane may not use magic outside of school as he may already be well aware."

"We will follow all the rules and thank you very much."

Shane and his family continued out of Heathrow and hailed a taxi to go to the Leaky Cauldron one of the only spaces to get into the magical world from normal Britain. Shane saw the leaky Cauldron from down the road and yelled with excitement. "Calm down son you don't want to give it away that we are here for magical reasons." Randy whispered to his son. "Okay dad."

The Stones got out of the taxi at a rundown building and paid the driver. "Sure you be wanting to get out here governor this is just a run down part of town." "We will be fine thank you sir thank you."

"Alright guys this is the Leaky Cauldron the bar owner is a old friend of Grandpa Stone so you all will behave got it?" Randy asked his children "Got it" The kids responded.

"AS the Stones went in the dark bar Shane noticed a very large man at one of the tables. "Wow dad that guy is huge!" "Well son I believe that is Rubeus Hagrid who is the keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts. He is a very good friend of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I know him because he helped me solve some mysteries here in England when I was attached to the British Ministry." "Can you introduce me dad I would like to know somebody before I go to Hogwarts?" "I guess I could do that Shane."

Shane and his dad walked over to the table that Hagrid was sitting at when they noticed a young boy sitting with him. "Dad does Mr. Hagrid have any children?" "No son I believe that may be a muggle born student that Hagrid was assigned to so that he would be able to get all his supplies."

"Hagrid!" "Yes 'ow can I be of service to you sir?" "Hagrid do you not remember who I am?" "Randy It has been a very long while since I last saw you." "Yes Hagrid I know it as been a while, well I wanted to introduce you to my son Shane Stone he will be attending Hogwarts as a seven year transfer student." "Nice to meet you Shane and may I introduce you to this small lad. May I present Harry Potter." "Hagrid may I speak to you real quick?" "Sure."

"Hagrid is that James and Lily's son." "Yes it is why do you ask Randy?"

"Because if that's Harry why are we just seeing him right now I mean he is our relative."

"Those were Professors Dumbledore's orders he was to stay with his muggle aunt and uncle in South England."

"You kidding I mean if your talking about Lily's family from what I understood from James before he got married Lily's sister and her brother in law were very against magic of any sorts."

"Well believe me Randy I wasn't happy about it either but Harry doesn't know anything about his extended family in America or of his magical heritage."

"Well then it is time he meets us. I would like you to introduce us Hagrid."

"I don't know if Dumbledore will allow it."

"Hagrid you and I have been friends for years but I don't give a hippogriff's ass what Dumbledore thinks, Harry need sto aware of his family and I will not have him going through his life alone He will have a family that loves him and will treat him decently."

"Okay lets do this then"

"Harry I would like to introduce you to Randy Stone and his family his wife Janet, His oldest son Shane who will be attending Hogwarts with you this year these are his other children Jack and James and his daughters Bethany and Michelle. Harry these are your third and fourth cousins."

"I thought I didn't have any family left Hagrid."

"You have family left and these are them you share a great great grandfather. Randy's grandmother was your great aunt."

"Harry it is so nice to see you again the last time I saw you was on your first birthday that's when all the Potters and all the relatives of the Potters were united to celebrate your first birthday."

"Mister Stone it is good to meet you and I hope I don't disappoint you sir."

"Harry you never could disappoint me you are family and family can never disappoint family."

"Well now that we know each other why don't go shopping for our school things dad."

"Agreed Shane we need to go get shopping before it gets to late and Harry if you don't have any money I am willing to buy you anything you need" Randy then lent down and whispered the rest to Harry. "And a few things you wont need."

The Stones and Harry wound up staying about five hours in Diagon Ally and buying everything they felt they needed for school. The Stones were distressed when they found out Harry had to go back to the Dursley's after shopping so Randy contacted Dumbledore.

"Albus I need to speak with you this is of major importance."

"Randy it has been a while I didn't expect to hear from you until Shane had his first detention."

"Old man you have some explaining to do why in the Hell did you allow Harry to go to his fucking muggle relatives when you knew he had magical relatives left."

"Randy you must understand that Lily gave her life for Harry and that left a blood charm on Harry that only his muggle aunt could continue."

"But Albus my family is a collection of two of the most powerful homes in all of the magical world he would have been safe."

"But the blood charm prevents Harry from being killed."

"Dumbledore what are you going to do if Voldemort decides to try to find a cure for the blood charm he could destroy Harry and you wouldn't be able to save him let him stay with us and we will protect him."

"This is against my better judgment but I will allow Harry to stay with you while you are out Diagon Alley but he must be returned home first so he can get his stuff."

"Agreed Dumbledore I shall see you in a few days so we can talk about his future placement. Good Day."

"Good Day Randy."

Randy went up to the room that his family and Hagrid and Harry were in and told Harry and Hagrid that Harry would be staying with his family until Hogwarts began.

"Well I guess this means that we are going to get to know each other Harry."

"I guess your right Shane."


	2. Exacting Revenge for the Family

**Chapter 2 **

**Exacting Revenge for Family **

**The next day Randy rose early to get some things done for his cousin Harry. Randy had learned what was happening during Harry's time at the Dursleys and he was not happy about it one bit. Harry didn't deserve to have this thing happen to him he was a small boy and was not in anyway able to protect himself against the abuse and degradation that the Dursley family had done to him. **

**His first priority was to find out why Sirius Black was not currently caring for Harry. As far as he knew Sirius was Harry's godfather and according to British magical law if the family selected a godparent and they die the child immediately goes to the Godparent unless the Godparent refuses the responsibility. Randy could not imagine Sirius refusing Harry's care the way Sirius had been with Harry 10 years ago had proven that to him.**

"**Tom can you answer me a couple of questions?"**

"**Sure enough Randy I will answer any questions that you have that I can answer."**

"**Why is Sirius Black….."**

**As soon as Randy mentioned the name Sirius Black, Tom froze in like an almost petrified stance.**

"**Tom what is wrong?"**

"**I ..I…I know you haven't been in the British magical world in a long while Randy but S…S…Sirius B….lack betrayed the Potter family to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."**

"**That's totally ridiculous Tom why would Sirius Black betray his best friend to Voldemort? That makes no sense."**

"**It is what happened Randy, Black betrayed James and Lily to You-Know Who and he then killed Peter Pettigrew and also thirteen muggles after Pettigrew tracked Black down."**

"**Thank you Tom Ill get to the bottom of this and we will see what the heck truly happened I will never believe that Sirius betrayed the man he treated like a brother to Voldemort."**

**Randy immediately ran to his room and let his wife know that he was going to head to the Ministry building and if needed Azkaban to find out what truly happened with Sirius.**

"**Do be careful I don't trust Fudge he seems wrong to me."**

"**I agree with you honey I will be back just keep yourself and the kids safe please I'll be back soon I hope."**

**Randy then got directions to the ministry building from Tom and took a taxi to get there. When he noticed the phone booth it reminded him of the last time he had been here. He immediately entered then phone booth and picked up the receiver.**

"**Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic offices please state your name and state your business."**

"**Randy James Stone Head of the American Branch of the Magical Defense League on a mission to speak with Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."**

"**Please hold sir"**

**Randy waited something he felt like was three minutes and then the womens voice came back on the line.**

"**I am sorry sir but the Minister is to busy to currently see anyone at the moment he has an available time next month if that is good for you"**

**Randy was incensed so Minister Fudge was too busy to see him huh well he had a way he could always get to see him."**

"**That is not acceptable ma'am you tell Minster Fudge that this is an urgent matter and either he will speak to or I will go to the Daily Prophet and report that he has a innocent man in Azkaban and he has done nothing about it how would that be." **

"**P…Please Hold Sir"**

**Thirty seconds went by before the lady came back on the phone.**

"**Minister Fudge will see you now please put on the name tag and come to the 1st floor."**

"**Thank you ma'am"**

**Works every time threaten a politician with bad press and you get what you want all the time. Randy thought to himself **

**Randy put on the name tag and was immediately transported to the first floor. **

"**Please place your wand on the table and have it inspected before proceeding sir."**

"**Oh 12 and ¾ inches willow and unicorn hair on a magical passport very well sir you may proceed."**

**Randy then walked the one hundred and fifty feet to the ministers office and was immediately greeted by two Aurors who were guarding the doors to the office of the minister.**

"**Gentlemen step aside I will see the Minister now without further delay."**

"**Look yank you may be American but you do not tell us what to do. You will sit in that chair until the minister sees fit to allow you in do you understand me sir?"**

"**Understand this unless you want your licenses to practice magic revoked you will immediately move and let me see the minister or do you not know who I am?"**

"**Who are you sir like it matters?"**

"**My name corporal is Commander Randall Stone Head of the American Branch of the Magical Defense League now step aside."**

"**Yes sir immediately sir."**

**Randy then immediately went into the office and saw the minister sitting at his desk talking to a lower subordinate.**

"**Leave now it is of utter importance that I speak with the minister now."**

"**HOW DARE YOU SIR." Minister Fudge yelled.**

"**NO HOW DARE YOU SIR LEAVING AN INNOCENT MAN TO ROT IN AZKABAN."**

"**What in the bloody hell are you talking about man?"**

"**My name Minister Fudge is Randall Stone and I am Harry Potter's third cousin. I want to know why Sirius Black was locked up."  
**

"**You may leave Patterson I want those notes by tomorrow."**

**Patterson immediately left and shut the door behind him. **

"**Now what is this about Mr. Stone?"**

"**Why is Sirius Black locked up in Azkaban?"**

"**For murder betrayal and being a death eater is there a problem with that sir." **

"**Considering that Black is one hundred percent innocent no there is no problem."**

"**And how would you know Black is innocent you are from America correct?"**

"**I don't see how where I live is relevant but yes I am from America and I know Black would never betray his friends he loved James like a brother and treated Harry like his own son why in God's name would he betray that."**

"**You must not know how tempting the Dark Force is sir it can corrupt the incorruptible."**

"**Apparently, well may I ask a question was Black given a trail?"**

"**No he was not there was enough evidence to pronounce him guilty and to have him locked up in Azkaban for life."**

"**By law Fudge you were supposed to give him a trail and by not doing so you have violated his rights as a being within the magical community and by authority of the World Magical Government I demand a trial for Black within the next fortnight or you and your government will suffer sanctions."**

"**You dare threaten me; my government was not even in power when Black was imprisoned why should we suffer sanctions?"**

"**For illegally holding a man with out a trial for the last ten years and I don't care if your government was not the one that threw Black into prison you should have fixed the problems that were done after you became the minister so you are responsible for the sins that the previous government did."**

"**Fine I will grant his trail but no one will defend him he is a mass murderer and everyone knows it except for you."**

"**That is not a problem Minister I will serve as his defense council he deserves someone who believes he is not guilty. Good day Minister or and one more thing I demend access to Azkaban to confer with my client."**

"**Agreed"**

"**Good thank you for your time Minister." And with that Randy walked out of the minister's office and into the information area."**

"**I need to floo Albus Dumbledore is that possible please?"**

"**I am sorry sir but floo calls are restricted to ministry officials."**

"**I serve with the American Magical Government and this is an important call I need to make it now do you understand me?"**

""**Sir I can not it is restricted I will lose my job."**

"**You will lose your job if you don't let me make this call."**

"**Let him make the call Stevens he is who he says he is."**

"**I know that voice."**

"**Yes you do old friend."**

"**Arthur Weasley you coy dog how are you doing my brother?"**

"**I am fine Randy it has been too long why are you Britain?"**

"**My oldest son Shane transferred to Hogwarts and I am here to help Harry Potter out he seriously needs it **

"**Oh so is that why you need to make the call?"**

"**Yes I need to contact that pompous fool Dumbledore and ask him where Harry was staying I need to pay his relatives a visit."**

"**Have they mistreated young Mister Potter?"**

"**Harry wasn't specific but I do have my reasons to believe that abuse was happening so to answer you question Arthur I believe there are major problems."**

"**I understand please proceed."**

**Randy threw the floo powder into the fire and called Albus Dumbledore.**

"**Yes Randy how can I help you this is a rare pleasure to hear from you twice in one week."**

"**Albus I don't have time for formalities I need to know where Harry was staying immediately."**

"**This is classified Randy I can not let you know this."**

"**Dumbledore he is family I am asking this so I can find out what has been happening to him at his families home sir."**

"**Very well Randy his family lives in Surrey that is all I am prepared to state is that okay?"**

"**Yes and the charms wont get in my way?"**

"**They shouldn't since Harry is in no danger from you then you will be able to find his relatives place with no problem."**

"**Thank you Albus."**

"**No problem."**

"**Good bye"**

"**Farwell."**

**After the conversation with Dumbledore Randy left the ministry after convincing Arthur that he could handle the Dursley household on his own.**

**Randy immediately apparated to Surrey, England which he thought back to it was not a very good idea considering it was over one hundred and fifty kilometers away from London. **

"**Now hmm the Dursleys have to live around here so why not pull of a little trickery."**

**Now strictly speaking impersonating an officer is a crime, but so is abuse of a child. Randy thought to himself. Besides he thought, It will only be a couple of minutes in a bobby outfit. **

**Randy transfigured his clothes to look like a London Booby and began to knock on doors asking for information on where the Dursleys current location was.**

**Knocking on a door at 5 Privit drive the door opened to reveal a man in a business suit.**

"**Yes officer how many I help you?"**

"**Sir I am from London and we need information if possible?"**

"**Of course sir if I can help you."**

"**I believe you can do you know the Dursley family?"**

"**Yes sir I do."**

"**Where do they live sir?"**

"**Why sir they right across the street is everything okay?"**

"**I am not authorized to explain why we are looking for them but I can tell you that not everything is okay."**

"**I understand sir."**

"**Thank you, good bye."**

"**Good Bye officer"**

**Randy now knew where the those bastards Dursley family lived he would take care of them and the go talk to Sirius he needed to help Harry and come hell or high water he would. **

**As he crossed the street he noticed a face in the window of the Dursley family home apparently the woman of the house was one of those nosy neighbors that you hated. Always stocking her nose in places where it didn't belong. Well she would get the shock of her life when she would find herself at the end of Randy's wand. **

**Randy immediately got to the door and knocked and it was answered by that same bony horse faced woman who had looked out the window.**

"**Yes sir officer may I help you?"**

"**Yes ma'am are you Mrs. Dursley of Number Four Privit Dr?"**

"**Yes I am may I ask what this is all about?"**

"**Do you have a nephew by the name of Harry Potter?"**

"**Yes what has the boy done now?"**

"**It is not a matter of what he has done madame may I come in please?"**

"**Yes of course."**

**Randy went into the house and was immediately approached by the largest boy he had ever seen in his life.**

"**And this must be young Mister Dursley?"**

"**Yes would you like to sit in the parlor officer?"**

"**Yes I would thank you."**

**Randy set down and got prepared to interrogate the Dursleys.**

"**Mrs. Dursley I really need to speak to you and your husband and your son about Harry."**

""**Okay I shall go get Vernon."**

**Five minutes later Vernon Dursley came down the stairs in a huff. He had been asleep and hated to be woken up even for a police officer. **

"**Are you Mr. Dursley?"**

"**Yes I am now what has the boy done now?"**

"**Mister Dursley I think you are mistaken the "boy" as you refer to him has done nothing wrong. I am here to question you about physical and mental abuse that has effected young Mr. Potter for the last eleven years."**

"**Excuse me we have done nothing but care and nurse this boy since his drunk parents died in a car accident."**

"**James Potter died in a car accident? That doesn't make sense since according to my records James and his wife Lily were both killed by the Dark wizard Voldemort."**

"**Y….You're one of them." Vernon stuttered. **

"**Damn right you stupid muggle. My name is Randall Stone and I am Harry's third cousin."**

"**What do you want we were ordered to take care of the boy by someone by the name of Dumbledore. We thought if we didn't treat him well then it would crush his magical powers and make him normal. What we did was no crime."**

"**That's where you I and the magical community disagree at. I believe as does the magical community that you abused Harry James Potter both physically and emotionally. As it is improper for the magical world to apply a punishment to you due to the fact of the secrecy act I have informed a few of my friends within the muggle world who are police detectives and they are currently looking over the evidence. I would expect charges to be brought up against you Vernon for physically and emotionally abusing young Harry and also charges will also apply to your son for his activities of Harry Hunting and charges will be brought against you Petunia for being an accessory after the fact and also for not reporting child abuse." **

**Is there anyway we can avoid these charges sir we are relatively wealthy and we could pay any sum of money to make these charges go away. I mean this is all a great misunderstanding and I am sure we can reach an agreement." Vernon said.**

"**You are thick Dursley you expect me to take a bribe so you don't have to face the charges that you are guilty of no I will not take a bribe but I will see that all the property is given back to the proper owner after you are fully charged."**

**And with that Randy dissapperated from the Dursley residence as three police cars roared into their driveway and arrested all three of them for their assault of Harry.**

**Meanwhile in the north of Scotland by the coldest part of the North Sea Randy apperated to his last appointment, he needed to let Sirius know that he would be defending him at the trial that would be carried out about his guilt or innocence. **

"**May I help you sir?" a very old man asked Randy as he stood in the pounding rain and wind looking at Azkaban Isle. **

"**Yes I need a boat please?"**

"**You want a boat to go to that Isle in this weather you must be daft man."**

"**No sir I do need to go to that Island know please."**

"**Not my loss if you die I am not responsible for idiots. The charge is one hundred fifty pounds for a boat."**

**A hundred fifty pounds for a boat rental you have got to be kidding me. That's a ridiculous price for boat rental."**

"**You wont survive and the boat will be lost I need to make sure that I get my investment back I may need to buy a new boat."**

"**Fine I will give you a hundred and fifty pounds but when I return I expect one hundred and twenty five pounds back is that a deal?"**

"**As you wish sir."**

**Randy entered the boat and begin to row out to the island. As soon as he was sure the old man could not see him he put a locomotive spell on the boat and got to Azkaban in about five minutes and then tied the boat up and cast a drying charm on himself and immediately went to the doors of Azkaban prison and formally registered with the prison. **

"**Yes sir can I help you"**

"**My name is Randall Stone and I am the defense attorney for Sirius Black I have already been assured that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge would approve my visit as I am to get my client ready for his trial."**

"**Mister Stone yes we were alerted to your arrival. We have placed Black in a secure room where he will not be able to harm you in anyway will that be acceptable?"**

"**Yes it is now please show me to Mr. Black."**

"**Immediately sir."**

**As Randy walked in the prison it was just as he had imagined it black dank and dreary not a simple piece of hope in this place. He was almost ready to pass out from the stench that was in the prison probably from the death that had been in the prison, either that or the dementors that occupied this horrible prison. **

"**Damn British" Randy thought to himself. The British were horrible in their treatment of prisoners. But also remembering that the Dark war had only ended eleven years ago he almost excused it.**

"**Here is it is Mister Stone if you need anything do not hesitate to bang on the door and we will come."**

"**I understand please leave after you let me in I will have no problem with Mr. Black."**

"**As you wish sir."**

**The door opened and Randy stepped in and was disgusted with the British authorities once more. Sirius looked very malnourished and dirty he looked like a skeleton and not very healthy. He did not appear to have much time left until he finally succumbed to this prison of death. **

"**Mr. Black?"**

"**Who are you why have you come here?" said a low voice that had a very hoarse quality to it.**

"**My name is Randall Stone and I ….."**

"**I know no one by that name."**

"**Yes you do Sirius you met me long ago in America in your sixth year at Hogwarts when you came on a family trip with James and his family. You also saw me at James and Lily's wedding when you stood as best man I was one of the groomsmen."**

"**Randy Stone is it you? Why have you come here? To finish me off for murdering your family no doubt."**

"**Yes Sirius it is I and I have come here to help you and Harry and I do not believe you had anything to do with murdering James and Lily and making Harry an orphan."**

"**How can you help me?"**

"**Sirius you were put into prison illegally with no trial to try your guilt and innocence. I have warned Fudge that if he didn't grant you a trial that I would go before the World Magical Government and have sanctions leveled against his government. He finally relented and I appointed myself as your defense attorney so I am here to help you get out of prison and to make sure you and Harry are reunited."**

"**Harry how is he?"**

"**He is doing better he is currently with my wife and his fourth cousins being treated well after a miserable existence with Lily's relatives."**

"**Thank you Randy."**

"**There is no thank you Sirius but we must start on your defense. I need to know what happened that night and why you were not the secret keeper as everyone had assumed."**

"**You are correct I was not the secret keeper for James and Lily and that's what got them killed."**

"**Explain please Sirius."**

"**James and I both knew that we had a spy in our inner circle and we believed it to be Remus Lupin our friend who was the werewolf. So to prevent Voldemort from finding James and Lily I proposed a trade in sorts. I would be giving the secret keeper job to Peter Pettigrew. It was a fool proof plan because no one would suspect that porky piece of shit to be the protector of James and Lily. He had almost no powers and was more like a squib then a real wizard. So I convinced James and he agreed. They cast the Fidelius Charm and used Peter as the Secret keeper. Then it all went to hell in a few short days." Sirius said looking like he was about to cry.**

"**Please continue Sirius."**

"**I went to go check on Peter on Halloween night and make sure everything was alright. When I got there no one was there and there was not a struggle so I knew something was wrong. I immediately thought about James and Lily and immediately apperated to their place and it was too late Voldemort had been there and done the worst he had killed my friends but I found Harry and was taking care of him when Hagrid came and ordered me to give him Harry as were Dumbledore's instructions. I lent Hagrid my bike and went on the hunt for Peter. I found him about six hours later and I cornered him. He started his yelling that I had betrayed James and Lily and while he did this he had his wand hidden and he blew a giant hole in the street and transformed into his rat like self and fled down the sewers. A few minutes later I awoke to find twelve muggles there dead and Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr. there standing over me with their wands pointed at me they told me I was a traitor and then they threw me in here."**

"**Sirius I completely believe you and I will get you out of this I promise you I want you to consider me family as you did James and Lily. I will be visiting everyday and I will make sure you will be moved into a more comfortable spot until your trial."**

"**Thank you Randy."**

"**No problem Sirius I will make sure you are exonerated of these charges and I will make the Ministry pay for what they have done."**

**Randy then left the room and ordered the guards to allow him to contact Minister Fudge. **

"**FUDGE!"**

"**What is this outrage I will not be yelled at by anyone!"**

"**You didn't tell me you were with Barty Crouch Sr. when Sirius was captured. You said you were no part of Sirius being locked up without trial. You are the one who put him in there with no trial. You lied to me Fudge I demand to know why I was lied to by the Minister of Magic."**

"**Mr. Stone you didn't lose anyone in the war did you, you didn't know of the dark forces that seeped into our land and you did nothing to fight it."**

"**HOW DARE YOU FUDGE, you claim I didn't lose anyone in your war. I lost a man and a woman who were family to me and the rest of my family. The Potters were nearly exterminated in England because of Voldemort. We tried to help fight but the government in England didn't want to admit help so they refused our help every time we offered it."**

"**I will not argue with you Stone why did you contact me?"**

"**I will not allow the magical government of Great Britain to hear the case against Black I am immediately asking for a change of venue so the World Magical Court can hear this case and I am also asking the World Prosecutor to look into you governmental actions and see if charges are legitimate. Good Day Fudge."**


End file.
